youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clown of Crime
"Workers of The Ending Laugh are all required to follow one simple rule. Failure to follow this rule will be punished by death, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'. And do you know the best part about the rule? It's a secret!" - Jester "Ladies and Gentlemen, Hobos and Tramps, Cross-eyed mosquitoes and bowlegged ants. I come before you, to stand behind you, to tell you a story I know nothing about. One bright morning in the middle of the night two dead fellows stood up to fight. They stood back to back, facing each other, drew their swords and shot one another. If you don't believe my lie, it's true, ask the blind lady on the corner, she saw it too." - Jester History He thought he was a normal (To others a slightly sadistic) orphaned kid until a weird person came and claimed him as his son. The blood test proved this claim and he went with him. The weird part about the person was that he had pale-bleach white skin and really red lips. He moved in to a really old Mansion with him when he was 9. Then his father reveled himself to be "The Clown Prince of Crime"! He was then taught to embrass his sadistic side and became "The Clown of Crime" or "The King of Knaves" or "Jester". Joker taught him everthing he knew and made him a special "Joker Gas" that made him look like the original Joker. when he was 15. He was trained by Joker because Batman was training Carson Sullivan, And Joker knew the fight must go on. He is now his own "Killer Company" aka "The Ending Laugh". He ran into Carson when he got done almost killing his family's murderer. They became enimes after Jester threw a bomb at him and his calling card. A Joker Card. Appearance He is completly White with green hair. We wears the usual purple Joker 3-peice suit. Personality The Jester views murder as sport, and will not hesitate to toy with his food before he eats it, even if said food are the men he has hired to work for him. As intimidating as he is psychotic, he still manages to recruit hordes of henchmen despite his maniacal insanity. {C}His methods are unpredictable and incalculable. He does things according to his own twisted sense of logic, and does not desire money. If there was one thing that he did desire, it would be the power to instill anarchy into Gotham by any means necessary, proving that organization is meaningless and futile. He is an exceptionally intelligent man, and this tends to be his greatest weapon against Instant Claw, the police, and the District Attorney's office. He is often confronted by the authorities, but easily evades capture due to sick and twisted mind games he plays on them, all full of mystery. The Jester basks in the spotlight, often broadcasting himself to the public and media outlets. Weapons Explosive Toys: Sometimes the Jester uses explosives toys like bears or soldiers Presents: has anything from bombs to thugs Various Custom Explosives: Green or purple. Usually have Joker's grin painted on The flower that the Jester wears on his lapel can squirt a wide variety of chemicals. The chemical in the flower depends on the Jester's mood - it can be poison, Joker venom, acid, water or even nothing at all. Powers High intelligence Increased pain endurance Skilled chemist Access to a variety of gadgets Experience in hand to hand combat Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Non-Metahuman Category:American Category:Male Category:Thirty One Category:The Ending Laugh Category:Redwallfan22